the_dragons_empire_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantomhive Empire
Welcome to the Phantomhive Empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here. This empire is run by King and Queen Phantomhive. This Empire has control over the fire dragons. Our knights use these dragons to protect the royals and the towns folk. If you want to join, please ask in the comments. You can also create a character page for your character after they have been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Frosty.) Members Royals King Phantomhive: [[King Phantomhive (Ciel)|'Ciel']] - tall, young-looking king with spiky brown hair and sparkling light grey eyes. Though he is young, he is very wise, and serious when he needs to be, but he can also but very friendly and is often seen playing with the towns folk children. (Frosty) Queen Phantomhive: [[Queen Phantomhive (Elizabeth)|'Elizabeth']] - tall, skinny, pale, young-looking queen with silky long silver hair and kind grey eyes. Though she can be very harsh when she has to, she loves to be by the townsfolk and is often seen chatting with everyone in the town. (Frosty) Princess: Peach - blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She almost always wears pink. She is kind and sweet. (Berry) Prince: [[Prince Allen|'Allen']] - muscular, pale, skinny guy with a red tattoo going down his eye, with beautiful grey eyes and spiky silver hair. He is very happy all the time and is always smiling and trying to make others happy. He is often seen walking around with his father. (Frosty) Knights and Dragons: Knights: Clive - muscular, tall, broad-shouldered male with orange hair and brown eyes. He is serious and aggressive, and cares for his dragon very much. (Dragon: Cana) (Ember) Xavier - tall, skinny, teenage male with spikey black hair and blue eyes. He is quiet, intellegent and knows excellent battle tactics. (Dragon: Xeno) (Ember) Travis - somewhat tall and muscular male with blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He is friendly, understanding, and funny, and is very easy to get along with. (Dragon: Riley) (Ember) Kyo - a tall skinny but muscular male with white hair a black under layer and bright emerald green eyes. He is very energetic and fun loving. (Dragon: '''Momiji) (Frosty) '''Toni - brown-haired girl with green eyes. She is smart and fierce. (Dragon: Kayla) (Berry) Doki - tall, messy red-haired boy with dark red eyes. He is fierce and aggressive, and very confident in his power. He is one of the best fighters in the empire. (Dragon: Kowai) (Frosty) Katia - tall, fair-skinned, pink-haired girl with red eyes. She is quick-witted, friendly, daring, and adventurous. (Dragon: Niko) (Ember) Dragons: Cana - large dark brown female dragon with large features and blue eyes. (Rider: Clive) (Ember) [[Grell|'Grell']] - large black male dragon with red flame markings throughout his entire body and golden eyes and claws. (Rider: King Phantomhive) (Frosty) [[Icarus|'Icarus']] - large pale red female dragon with shining yellow eyes. (Rider: Queen Phantomhive) (Frosty) Xeno - massive purple male dragon with a paler underbelly and reddish eyes. He is loud, ferocous, and proud, and would die any day to save his rider. (Rider: Xavier) (Ember) Riley - golden female dragon with additonal streaks of white with black eyes. She is just like her rider: friendly, kind, and a loyal dragon. (Rider: Travis) (Ember) [[Momiji|'Momiji']] - pure white pale dragon with light grey eyes. He is protective of his rider and is very playful and energetic (Rider: Kyo) (Frosty) Kayla - blue dragon with green eyes and long wings. She hates to fly alone is always with Toni, no matter what she will always protect her rider even if she feels what she may be doing is wrong in some ways (Rider: Toni) (Berry) Kowai - massive dark red dragon with black eyes and long powerful wings. He excels at fighting in the skies and can fly through the strongest winds easily. (Rider: Doki) (Frosty) Niko - large yellow male dragon with gray eyes. He is an amazing flier and can do all sorts of tricks in the air. He is quiet and not that aggressive. (Rider: Katia) (Ember) Maids: [[Mey-rin|'Mey-rin']] - small, skinny, pale girl with long red hair and beautiful big light pink eyes. She is the head maid who helps out with all the chores, there is not one thing to do that she doesn't know how to do. She and the Queen Phantomhive are often seen in the town walking around. (Frosty) [[Nagami|'Nagami']] - short, fair-skinned, pink-haired girl with beautiful orange eyes. She is playful, energectic and is a maid in training. She also has a fear of being alone. (Ember) Lyra - tall, slender, fair-skinned blue-haired girl with green eyes. She is outgoing, funny, and helpful, and can fix just about anything. She frequently hangs out with Nagami. (Ember) Townsfolk: Calile - skinny yet strong pale boy with dark brown hair and forest green eyes. He is very polite and kind to everyone. He doesn't like to fight but he is very good at it. (Pet: Navi) (Frosty) Danny - tall and lanky, but also strong, boy with brown hair with a sparkling blue eye and an emerald green one. He is fun-loving and hyper, but a bit self conscious about his eyes. (Frosty) Yvonne - tall, lighty tanned female with silky black hair and green eyes. She is kind, sweet, and caring, and is knowledgeable about what happens in the empire. (Ember) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with four ~'s. Townsfolk can roleplay here as well.) ---- King Phantomhive and the Queen walked outside of the castle and to where the knights train. The King smiled and looked at the sky as Icarus and Grell flew above them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Clive, who was training with the other knights, caught a glimpse of the King and Queen, and nodded to them. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 20:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin walked outside of the castle with glass cups filled with water and went over to the knights offering them some. The Queen smiled and leaned on the king a little big "Our empire is growing!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis thanked Mey-rin, and gulped down his water quickly. "Hey, have you guys heard of the empty lands outside the empires?" When the other knights looked at with confused expressions, he continued, "Well, someone for the town told me about them, and they say the owner of the Yagami Empire is trying to claim it." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:33, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- The King noticed the change of expressions on his knights faces and walked over "Is something wrong?" Mey-rin bowed as he came forward then rushed over to the queen after excusing herself. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello, King Phantomhive!" Travis bowed hastily, and the other knights bowed too, except with a little more dignity. "I was just telling them about how there was newly discovered empty land outside the empires, and how King Yagami was thinking of claiming it for the Yagami Empire. Have you heard of it?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded to the knights before turning to Travis "I have not heard of this yet. As long as its not to our empire, it shouldn't much of a problem.. but just to be safe I want you and some other knights to go out and scope out this land." he ordered FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, sir. I'll take these guys right here," Travis said, gesturing to Clive and Xavier. "Should we take our dragons?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 01:15, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- He nodded "Yes, just incase there are some Yagami knights out there, Grell will accompany you." He called down Grell and told him to protect his soldiers and to report back to him if there are any soldiers. "Be careful." he looked Travis in his eyes "Don't be reckless." he sighed FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 01:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis smiled nervously. "Not this time, King Phantomhive." He whistled, and Riley landed on the ground out of nowhere. He mounted her and looked at the king. "I promise we'll get home safe." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The king smiled at him "A real man never breaks his promises!" he laughed and patted Rileys neck then turned towards Grell "On your way now!" he called and Grell took to the sky. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- The other knights followed, flying past the castle, above the town, and beyond, to the unclaimed land. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo walked around the halls of the castle lost again, his stomach growling as he complained about being hungry and lost. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:21, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Nagami was cleaning the windows of the first floor of the castle, she spotted a knight, Kyo, walking around, seemingly lost. She put down her materials and burst out from the main doors, running towards the tall boy. "Hi, Kyo!" she called in her instantly recognizable squeaky voice. She reached him and stood at attention, hands clasped behind her back, chest puffed out, and orange eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "Do you need any help?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo put his hand behind his head "Nagami.. Im lost and im hungry" he pouted and looked down at her with his other hand on his stomach, with his bottom lip poked out. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 16:50, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Follow me! I'll get you to the castle and cook you something in no time." Nagami closed her eyes and smiled, her head tilted to the side. She started off towards the castle, with Kyo following. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo smiled "What would i do without you, Nagami my saviour" he laughed putting his hand behind his head, the tattoos on his arms showing a little. ~ King and Queen Phantomhive walked through the castle halls discussing what they would do about the extra land. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami beamed, and started to run as she spotted the front doors of the castle, with Kyo dashing after her. "Here you go!" She gestured to the doors with her arm. "I'll go in and make you something. What do you want? I'll make you a sandwich!" She slipped inside without waiting for an answer. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo laughed and waited for her to make him some food. He leaned against the wall yawning "It sure is quiet today,, i wonder were everyone is at" he pouted as he went into a deep thought about what could have happened to them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:52, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Soon, Nagami returned carrying a platter with two turkey and cheese sandwiches resting on it. She handed it to Kyo, who thanked her. "I'll see you later, Kyo! Just call if you need any more help. I'll be finishing cleaning the windows." Nagami dashed back inside the castle. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 14:59, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Toni watched Kayla in the sky. She smiled. Toni shouldn't you be at training? The dragon questioned when landing beside her rider. Her eyes widened and she sat up. "I think so." She stood up and sighed. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Travis, Xavier, and Clive landed at the unclaimed land and dismounted their dragons. It was empty grassland, and there wasn't a tree in sight. "The Yagami rulers want this land?" Travis looked around unapprovingly. "It doesn't look like much." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Grell waked forward and looked around "This could be used to expand his town.. Or even his training grounds" he said letting out a puff of smoke. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:12, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She just sat down again and Kayla rolled her eyes. She flew again and this time To i tried not to watch her but it failed. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:45, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo walked over to Toni and looked at her while eating his sandwich, he blinked but didnt say anything. The red tattoo under his eye making his right eye look brighter. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 20:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- She noticed movement and looked at him. "Oh hello Kyo." She waved. Berryheart7 (talk) 20:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo smiled "Hi! Why are you sitting out here all alone?" he pouted sitting down next to her, eating his sandwich happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 21:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sometimes I kind of like being alone." She sighed. Kayla who just landed beside her said, Also she can't make friends easily. Berryheart7 (talk) 21:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, why don't we explore?" Travis suggested. "Come on." He set off, taking long strides in the grass. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo smiled at her "Its not very fun to be alone all the time.. i know what it feels like" he laughed a little. ~ Grell nodded walking next to the young knight, he looked around eyes narrowed. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Toni looked at him. "How?" She asked. Her dragon lay beside her and protectively wrapped her tail around her and yawned. Berryheart7 (talk) 23:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Up until i was fifteen i lived by myself. I did everything alone, i didn't even belong to this empire!" he put his hand behind his head "I've been alone pretty much my entire life.. and you see these" he gestured to his tattoos "They don't help to make friends ether.." he looked up at the sky. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Nagami cleaned the windows, she spotted Kyo with Toni, sitting down and talking. Looks like he's finally made a friend! She smiled and kept working. ~~ After the three knights, their dragons, and Grell had traveled for twenty minutes, Xavier stopped, sliding his hand across his forehead. "We're getting nowhere. Yagami Empire can have this land if they want. There's nothing here." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh" she said. Kayla nudged her rider and made sure both of them could hear her as she thought, Toni show him. Shhe turned her head her eyes blazing with anger as she murmured something inaudible to scaly creature. Berryheart7 (talk) 00:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo stood up and smiled an awkward smiled backing away with his hand behind his head "I uh.. i didn't mean to make you mad.." he muttered looking at the floor before walking away. ~ Grell looked at Xavier "Thats for the king to decide." he said slightly growling FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- She glared at her dragon and looked at him her gaze friendly. "It was the dragon not you." She said glaring at her once more.Berryheart7 (talk) 00:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "True," Xavier agreed. He looked at his companions. "So, do you want to head back and inform the king about here?" They all nodded, and mounted their dragons, taking off back to the Phantomhive Empire. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:23, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo looked at the floor and rubbed his neck "I-i really should be going.." he walked off and went back into the castle. ~ King Phantomhive stood outside of the castle looking at the sky as Grell landed infront of him. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 05:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- The knights landed in front of King Phantomhive, and Travis walked up to him to report. "It's mainly barren grassland out there. That's about it," Travis said. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:50, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- The king looked at the sky "We should just let them have it. What do you think?" He asked the knight. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:04, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Toni turned slowly to her dragon. Her eyes burned angrily at her. Kayla seemed afraid smiled. Toni I know you have anger issues but please don't kill me. She thought backing away. Every time that was mention she couldn't stay mad because she knew it was true and she wished it wasn't. She looked at her dragon like she was stupid. Sorry.. she muttered looking down. Toni sat down on the grass and decided to avoid talking to people. She looked at the sky like she does and sometimes wishes she was a bird. Berryheart7 (talk) 13:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kyo walked inside and ran into Doki. The red haired knight stared at him with a blank expression before walking around him. Kyo blinked "Well that was weird.." he continued to walk threw the castle yawning. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I agree with the king," Clive, the eldest knight, spoke up. "It won't do too much for us, and it's pretty far from here. It is closer to the Yagami Empire, so they would have more use for it. But it's up to you, King Phantomhive. If you want to check it out yourself for some advantages it may have, you're welcome to. We'll accompany you." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 00:48, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ciel smiled "If you say we have no use, then we will let them have it. It would only start a fight if we try to persue it." He looked at the sky "Very well, you may return to whatever it is you spend your days doing!" he laughed while he dismissed them before going back into the castle. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, I'm off to take a nap," Xavier said. "I'm dead tired." "All right then, we'll see you later," Travis replied, waving as the man walked away. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 01:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin walked passed them, her thick curly hair bouncing with every step she took. She hummed as she walked towards the garden happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Mey-rin turned around to see Nagami running towards her, her orange eyes wide. She skidded to a halt beside the older girl. "Can I walk with you, Mey-rin?" she asked, pressing the tips of her index fingers together. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 19:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin smiled "Of course you can! Im going to the garden right now" she started to walk with the younger girl beside her and continued on humming. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- They walked in silence for a while, then Nagami asked, "What did you do before you came here and became a maid, Mey-rin?" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 02:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin smiled "I was a maid in France. I worked for the queens family, and I was very close to her, and when she married the king she insisted I come along with her." I'm a walking travesty... ♥but I'm smiling at everything♥ 03:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That sounds nice!" Nagami beamed. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 04:37, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It was! I enjoy it here but i do miss all of my friends and family in France.." she smiled as they arrived at the garden. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 04:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami looked down at her feet as they pushed through the gate into the garden and continued walking. "I remember when I was young, too." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:14, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Care to tell me about it?" she asked as she plucked a dead rose from a rose bush, she stood straight and looked at the younger maid smiling/ I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, um, I remember that two years after I was born, my-my parents died. I don't know how, but... they did. So then I was taken to an orphanage, but they treated us really bad there. I hated it. I had no friends, and I was alone all the time, so I got scared. Once I turned eight, I escaped and... and came here." Nagami leaned against Mey-rin as they walked. "I'm scared of being alone. That's why I hated it so much at the orphanage." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 17:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well you'll never be lonely here!" she pulled the girl into a tight embrace "We will always be with you! You can always come to me if you need to talk about something you know that right. I'll always be here for you." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 17:49, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami hugged Mey-rin tightly. "I know," she murmured. She pulled away and smiled widely. "Anyways, when do you think I can become a full-time working maid?" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 21:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin put her finger on her chin "Hmm i could talk to the queen about it.." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 23:35, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes!" Nagami bounced up and down. "That would be great!" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 23:45, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin laughted "Don't get to excited now" she walked around looking at all the flowers smiling. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami resumed walking. "I sure am glad that I came here," she said, almost to herself. "Much better than the orphanage." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 20:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mey-rin looked at her "what was it like?" She looked at the dead flowers in her hand "in the orphanige?" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nagami looked at the ground again. "It was lonely there... And we were forced to do hard work, like carry bricks to repair walls and shovel the manure that the horses made. We would sleep alone on cots, and there were no lights in our room, so I'd get scared. The oldest of us at the orphanage was ten, but I escaped when I was eight." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 15:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Frosty's Empire Category:Phantomhive Empire Category:Roleplay Groups